The Littlest Chambers
by Princess Dru
Summary: It's a new school year at Cyprus Rhodes University. With the new school year, there comes new pledges, new trials, and new relationships. I'm currently working on Chapter 2. Please read and review and let me know what you would like to see happen!
1. Who is Alex Chambers?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction with the exception of Alex.**_

_**Summary: It's a new school year at Cyprus Rhodes University. With the new school year, there comes new pledges, new trails, and new relationships. **_

**OMEGA CHI HOUSE**

"Evan," Calvin's voice echoed through Evan's door. "There's a man downstairs waiting to see you. He said he's your uncle?"

Evan quickly jumps to his feet. He throws on his tie and fixes his shirt as he rushes out of the room. "Thanks Calvin," Evan says as he gets his pace and walks calmly downstairs. "Uncle David," Evan says hugging his uncle. "Evan, my boy," David exclaims. "It's good to see you. What are you doing here," Evan asks. "Well, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, uncle. Anything for you," Evan says. "Your cousin will be attending Cyprus Rhodes this year. And I want you to keep an eye on Alex for me."

"Sure, thing Uncle David."

"Thanks Evan. Now I'm going to make sure that Alex is getting settled in. I owe you, Evan."

**KAPPA TAU HOUSE**

Rusty smiles as he walks into the Kappa Tau house. "I'm home," he says with a sigh. "No more crazy room mate."

"Spitter," Cappie says smiling. "Welcome to the Kappa Tau house. Allow me to show you your room!"

Rusty follows him up the stairs to his new room. "Spitter, you remember Ben Bennett. He's your room mate. I'll let you get settled in. And Spitter."

"Yeah," Rusty says laying his bag down on the bed. "Welcome home!"

**ZETA BETA ZETA HOUSE**

"Okay girls," Casey begins. "Can I get everyone to gather around the staircase for a moment?"

Casey smiles as she watches her sisters gather around in front of her. "I would like to welcome you all back here to ZBZ for another semester. Ashleigh has your room assignments so please see her. I know that we had a little trouble to start of the Spring semester, but we have come along way. And I just wanted to thank you all for making me President again. This year is going to be even better then last year. So, grab your things and go see your rooms. But don't forget there are refreshments in the dining room!"

With that the girls all cheer and Casey walks down the stairs and over to Rebecca. "Listen Rebecca," Casey begins. "I know that we didn't exactly see things eye to eye last year, but I'm just wanting to put that in the past and start fresh this year. What do you say little sis?"

"Casey," Rebecca smiles stepping in closer. "I'm glad that you finally see that you and Cappie will never be anything more then friends."

Rebecca turns and walks away from Casey.

**FRESHMAN DORM**

"This is it," David Chambers says as he opens the door to Alex Chamber's room. "Welcome to your new home, Alex," he says as he walks into find Sophie Chadwick sitting on the bed. Sophie is a beautiful young girl with long black hair. "Alex," Sophie exclaims as she runs towards the girl with long blond hair. "Sophie," Alex begins. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are. I'm going to Cyprus Rhodes. We are going to have so much fun this year!"

"Hello Sophie," David Chambers says with a smile. "Mr. Chambers," Sophie says politely. "Well, Alex, I will let you get settled in and I'll talk to you tonight. Sophie," David says before leaving. "Oh my god, Alex this is going to be the best year ever," Sophie exclaims. "What are you wearing to rush tonight?"

"Um...I have no clue."

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

**ZBZ HOUSE**

"Okay girls, this is not a drill," Ashleigh begins. "We are about to have 50 plus girls in here all wanting to be ZBZ's. Let's show them what ZBZ sisterhood is all about. There are two legacy's in the group, Sophie Chadwick and Alexandrea Chambers," Ashleigh looks puzzled. She looks at the file then back at Casey who shrugs. "Let's mingle girls!"

With that Rebecca opens the door and the girls file in. Casey and the ZBZ girls begin to mingle with each girl. "Sophie," Alex says grabbing Sophie's arm. "I can't go in there."

"Alex are you okay," Sophie asks looking at her friend. Alex's long blond hair laid wildly on her shoulders. Her black halter top and her blue jeans looked gorgeous on her. "I can't...do this."

"Alex," Sophie says taking her hand. "Everything is fine. All we have to do is go in and meet everyone then we'll leave."

Alex takes a deep breath then fumbles through her purse. She grabs a prescription bottle out, takes out a pill, and swallows it. "Okay...let's go."

Sophie and Alex walk in arm and arm. Rebecca quickly greets them. "Hi," Rebecca says. "I'm Rebecca Logan."

"The senator's daughter," Sophie says with a smile. "I'm Sophie Chadwick, and this is Alex Chambers."

"Welcome to ZBZ. I would like you two to meet someone," Rebecca says grabbing Sophie by the hand and leading them over to Casey. "Casey," Rebecca begins. "This is Sophie Chadwick and Alexandrea Chambers. Ladies, this is Casey Cartwright, the president of ZBZ."

"Welcome to ZBZ. Can I offer you a drink," Casey says smiling. "Sure," Sophie says smiling. "No thank you," Alex says politely. "Rebecca do you think you could get Miss Chadwick a drink," Casey asks. "Sure thing, Case," Rebecca says with a smirk. "I'm so glad you girls stopped by the ZBZ house tonight. We always look forward to meeting the newer generations of our esteemed alumni."

"Thanks," Alex says. "I'm sorry but can you excuse me."

Alex nods and slowly makes her way out of the house. "She has an anxiety problem. Lots of people in tight places make her sick," Sophie says explaining.

Alex walks over to the side of the ZBZ house and leans against it. A hand grabs her shoulder firmly. "Lexie," Evan says causing Alex to jump. "Jesus, Evan. A warning next time," Alex says hitting him on the arm. "Sorry. Are you okay," he ask looking concerned. "Yeah, I just needed some fresh air. What are you doing here any ways? Don't you have a rush party of your own to get back to," Alex asks looking at him suspiciously. "I just wanted to come and make sure you had gotten settled in alright and," Evan is cut off by Alex. "To make sure I'm being on my best behavior so you can tell my dad," Alex says glaring at him. "Listen Evan, I know that you think you are doing Daddy a favor by checking in on me then reporting back to him, but you aren't. I'm 19! It's time for me to live my life," Alex states before walking away. "He's worried about you Alex," Evan says running after her. "Tell my father that I've survived 19 years mostly with out him, that I will do fine."

Alex walks back into the ZBZ house. Casey walks over to her. "You feeling better," she asks concerned. "Yes," Alex begins. "Thank you. I just needed a little fresh air. Does that drink offer still stand?"

"Sure does. I'll go grab you a cup of punch," Casey says happily before walking toward the dining room. Sophie quickly makes her way to Alex. "So, what do you think," Sophie says smiling. "It's not so bad. If I have to be in a sorority for 4 years, then ZBZ wouldn't be that bad."

"Here you go," Casey says handing Alex the drink. "If you will excuse me," Casey begins. "I think that Ashleigh needs me."

"A toast," Sophie says holding up her cup. Alex raises her cup as well. "To friendship and sisterhood."

"And to showing this campus what Chambers and Chadwick can really do," Alex says hitting her cup to Sophie's before taking a drink. "What do you say we excuse ourselves and duck out of this party early. I know a place that is worth going to on Greek Row," Alex says with a smile.

**KAPPA TAU HOUSE**

The music blares and everyone is having a good time. Sophie looks around as Alex drags her further into the crowd. "Oh my god," Sophie says as she looks around. "When you said party you weren't kidding."  
"Nope, this is the coolest frat on campus," Alex says stopping at a table full of drinks. "How did you find out about this place," Sophie asks grabbing a drink.

"Evan rushed Kappa Tau as a freshman. He told me all about it," Alex says looking over the cups. "Hello ladies," a voice comes from behind them. Alex and Sophie turns around to see Beaver standing there smiling. "What brings you gorgeous angels to Kappa Tau," he says eying them. "We heard that Kappa Tau was the place to be on Campus, full of hot guys who like to party," Alex says running her finger down his chest. "I'm Alex and this is Sophie. What's your name?"

"Beaver."

"Well Beaver, do you know where a girl can get a soda?"

"I'll be right back," Beaver says as he takes off running into the house. "Alex don't look now, but there is a hottie coming this way," Sophie says. "I don't think I've seen you two here before," Cappie says smiling. Sophie turns around. "We're freshman. I'm Sophie Chadwick, and this is," Alex turns around as Sophie says this. "Alex," Cappie cuts her off. "Hey Cap," Alex says smiling. "I didn't know you were coming to Cyprus Rhodes this year," he says smiling. "I think I missed something," Sophie says looking back and forth between the two of them. "Sophie, this is Cappie, he's the president of Kappa Tau," Alex says. "Cappie's an old family friend."

"Can I get you girls a drink," Cappie asks as Beaver reappears with a cup of Coke. He hands it to Alex. "You always knew how to get what you wanted," Cappie says with a smile. "Would you like to dance," Sophie asks Beaver. Sophie doesn't wait for an answer. She takes Beaver's hand and leads him away. "It's good to see you again Cap," Alex says looking down at her drink. "Yeah. You look amazing, Alex. I'm still in shock to see you here."  
"Yeah," Alex begins. "I was going to call you, but I really didn't know what to say."

"Would you like to dance," Cappie asks. Alex nods and takes his hand as he leads her out to the middle of the crowd. "I can't believe how gorgeous you look tonight, Alex."

"Thanks Cap," Alex says with a smile. "Listen Cap, I have a confession. I didn't just come here tonight for the party. I wanted to see you. I know that things ended badly for us, what with the fight and me throwing that vase at your head. I wanted to apologize for that. I was drunk. And I know that's no excuse," Alex says. Cappie smiles. "We were both a little wasted. Don't worry about it. I could never stay mad at you, Alex."  
Alex smiles as Rebecca walks up to them. Cappie stops dead in his tracks. "Rebecca," Cappie says a bit surprised. "Rebecca this is," Cappie begins. "Alex Chambers, yeah, we've already met at the ZBZ house. What I don't understand is why she's dancing with my boyfriend," Rebecca says a little agitated. "You're dating Cap," Alex asks surprised.

"You're rushing ZBZ," Cappie asked surprised. "Yeah, I'm rushing ZBZ. Rebecca I can explain. Cappie and I," Cappie cuts her off. "Lexie and I are just friends."

Alex's smile fades. She looks hurt at his comment. "Yeah, friends. Excuse me. I think I'm going to find Soph and go back to the dorm. Suddenly I don't feel so good. If you will excuse me."

"Lexie," Cappie says after her. "No, Cap, it's fine. Honest. Rebecca," Alex says walking away.

"What was that about," Rebecca asks as Alex fades from Cappie's vision. "We dated, and it didn't end good. We were together 5 years."

"I thought that Casey was your first," Rebecca said placing her hands on her hips. "She was, but Alex was probably my first love."  
Alex walks over to Sophie. "Sorry to interrupt, Beaver, but I need to steal Sophie away from you," Alex says grabbing Sophie by the hand and leading her away. "Alex, what's wrong," Sophie says noticing her friend's sad face. "I need to get out of here," Alex says looking back at Cappie who is dancing with Rebecca. Sophie sees Cappie and Rebecca and puts her arm around Alex. "Let's go. I need food anyways. I heard there was a nice little diner that serves breakfast. You up for it?"

"No, you go on. Or stay here and dance with Beaver. I'm think I'm just going to go back to the dorm room."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine. You have a good time and I'm just going to go back to the dorm and relax. See you later."

"Okay. I'll call you later."

**ZBZ House**

Casey walks around the house cleaning up from the rush party. A knock comes from the door and Evan walks in. "Hey Honey," he says smiling as he walks over and kisses her. "Hey you," she says returning the kiss. "So," Evan begins. "I guess you met Alexandrea."

"She's a sweet girl. I think she'll make a great addition to ZBZ."

"I know she can be a handful, and I think you for putting up with her tonight," Evan begins. "Evan, she was no problem. She seems like a good person. I'm being honest when I say that's she's a shoe in!"

"Okay," Evan says taking a deep breath. "I just want her to have a good experience. She hasn't exactly had an easy life. She's been in boarding schools for as long as I can remember. And then when her and Cappie broke up," Evan stopped dead in his sentence. "She dated Cappie," Casey asks. "Yeah, for about five years."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, I just know that things ended badly then her dad sent her to Paris for 3 years."  
"That's awful."

**FRESHMAN DORM**

Alex sits on her bed with a facial mask on doing her nails. "Rooftops" by Mest begins to play outside her door. Alex stops dead in her tracks. She slowly gets up and walks to the door. She opens the door to see Cappie standing there with an ipod and a single red rose. "I wasn't sure you would open the door," Cappie says looking at her. "I wasn't sure I wanted to," Alex says with a smile. "I'm sorry, Lex, about the whole thing with Rebecca."

"Cap, it's not like I didn't expect you to have a girlfriend. I mean, what girl could stay away from the likes of you, but to say we are friends."

"I know, Alex, but Rebecca and I are just getting back to normal. We had a rocky start. I just don't want nothing to jeopardize that."

"I get that, but wouldn't it be better to tell her the truth. It's going to come out sooner or later, Cap."

"I did. After I saw that look on your face, I told her. I didn't tell her everything. But I did tell her that we were together for five years."

"And the rose?"

"It's for you to apologize for the whole friends thing."

"Does Rebecca know you're here?"

"Yes. I told her I was coming over here to apologize for being such a jerk. The truth is, I don't think I could live without you in my life, Lex. You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

"God, you are such a girl," Alex says with a laugh. "Would you like to come in? I have Casablanca on DVD. Or maybe Animal House?"

"What about Ten things I hate about you?"

"You still remember!"

"How could I ever forget? You quoted that movie for two years after the fact."

"Well, Cap, you are in luck," Alex says walking over to her entertainment center and pulling out the DVD Case for Ten Things I hate about you. "Hey Alex," Cappie began. "Remember sophomore year, when we did a monologue from that movie?"

"Yes, and you strayed from the script dropped to your knees and started yelling 'Stella! Stella!' I wanted to kill you, but I couldn't! Cappie. I have to tell you something. I'm still in love with my best friend."

Cappie smiles and looks at her. He steps into the room and shuts the door. "Alex, I'd be lying if I said seeing you here, now, didn't bring back fond memories of us together."

"But you have a girlfriend."

"That I do. Thank you for reminding me."

"If I hadn't would you have kissed me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Cappie?"

"Yes," Cappie says sitting on the bed with her. "Do you think there will ever be another chance for you and me?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

With that Alex leans in and kisses him. Cappie wraps his arms around her neck and slowly lays her down on the bed.

_**Working on Chapter 2. Please give me reviews and even what you would like to see happen in upcoming Chapters!**_


	2. The plot thickens

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction with the exception of Alex.**_

_**Summary: It's a new school year at Cyprus Rhodes University. With the new school year, there comes new pledges, new trails, and new relationships. **__**I**__**'m currently working on Chapter 3. Please read and review and let me know what you would like to see happen! **_

**Freshman Dorm**

The alarm sounded and Alex rolled over to turn it off only to find Cappie in her bed shirtless. Alex quickly jumps up. _Oh my god, oh my god_, she thought. _I slept with Cappie! This is not good!_ "Good morning Sexy," Cappie said sitting up in the bed. "What do you say we go get something to eat?"

"Cappie," Alex begins. "We slept together."

"So is that a no on food?"

"What am I going to say to Rebecca? How can I face her?"

"We'll worry about that later. Get dressed, I know this really great place to eat."

Alex stares at him as if asking why doesn't this bother you. "We aren't going to settle anything laying in your bed all day, Alex."

Alex smiles then gets out of the bed and throws on a tank top and a skirt. Cappie put his jeans and his Kappa Tau shirt.

**Kappa Tau House**

Rusty opened the door to find an angry Rebecca standing there. "Where's Cappie?"

"He's not here."

"Where did he go," Rebecca asked tapping her toe against the ground. "He hasn't came home as far as I know," Rusty says a little nervous. "Thank you Rusty," Rebecca says before storming off. "What was that about," Heath's voice echoes from behind him. "Rebecca was looking for Cappie. Has anyone seen him?"

"Not since he left to go see that Alex chic," Heath says. "She was hot," Wade states with a smile. "Thanks for a great night," Sophie says smiling as she walks down the stairs from Beaver's room. She grabs a pen and then Beaver's hand. She starts to write something on his hand. "Call me."

**Zeta Beta Zeta House**

Casey sits in the common room reading the latest edition of Cosmo Girl when Rebecca comes storming in. "What's wrong little sis," Casey says with a smile. She secretly felt for Rebecca but loved to see her mad. "Alexandrea Chambers. That's what's wrong."

"What happened?"

"I can only assume that she slept with Cappie last night!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, let's see. First I saw them dancing together at the Kappa Tau rush party, then Alex makes a dramatic exit. Cappie tells me that the two of them dated for five years and while you may have been his first, she was probably his first love. Then I insanely give him permission to go apologize and no one has seen him since."

"Wow," Casey says putting her magazine down. "Well, you don't know that anything happened. I mean, Cappie's not like,"

"Evan," Rebecca says with a slight smile. She couldn't help but to remind Casey of that night when she slept with Casey's beau, Evan Chambers. "Yes, but she is a Chambers!"

"Still, Cappie's devoted," Casey says trying to console Rebecca. For once, she actually felt sorry for her. "He's like a little puppy."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just over reacting. Thank you Casey."

**DINER**

"What will it be," the waitress asks Alex and Cappie as they sit in the booth looking at each other. "Pancakes, eggs, and a cup of coffee," Cappie says never looking away from Alex. "I'll have bacon and pancakes and a cup of orange juice."

"So," Alex begins. "Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"I want to know how I'm suppose to look at your _girlfriend_ every day and be able to look into her eyes and not tell her that _I slept with her boyfriend_."

"I don't know, Alex. We just both got a little carried away. If it will make you feel better, I will tell her."

"No," Alex says with a sigh. "I mean, after all I'm pledging ZBZ, I don't want to bring anything on myself."

"That's a girl," Cappie says as the waitress sits their food down in front of them. "If I have to tell her anything I'll just say we fell asleep watching movies," Alex says picking up her bacon and taking a bite of it.

**OMEGA CHI HOUSE**

Alex walks into the house only to be greeted by half the Omega Chi pledges drooling over her. "Hi," one of them says looking her up and down. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Evan Chambers," she says rolling her eyes at him. "Damn," he begins. "Some guys have all the luck."

"Easy Pledge," Evan says walking down the stairs. "She my cousin."

"I got a message you wanted to see me," she says with a sigh. "Yeah," Evan begins. "You feel like a walk?"

"Sure," Alex smiles as they walk out the door. "What's up, Evan?"

"What makes you think somethings up," Evan asks as the walk down Greek row.

"You had a pledge wait at my dorm room with this," she says handing him the letter.

"Fine. I have to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Why so serious, Mr. Chambers," Alex says trying to lighten the mood. "Did you sleep with Cappie last night," Evan says stopping and looking at her. "What," Alex says turning to look at him. "Casey said that Rebecca came to her upset cause Cappie didn't go back to the Kappa Tau house last night. The last thing anyone heard was he was going to apologize to you. Did you sleep with him, Lexie?"

"No, Evan. And even if I did it's none of your business!"

"It is my business Alexandrea," he says firmly.

"God, when did you turn into my father," she says storming off.

"Alex," Evan begins. "You didn't sleep with Cappie?"

"No, Evan, I didn't. We watched a movie and fell asleep. That's all nothing more!"

"Okay," he says calmly. "Okay."

**ZETA BETA ZETA HOUSE**

Alex walked up to the door of the ZBZ house. She was determining on whether to walk in or knock on the door. She had been standing here for ten minutes pacing and wondering if last night was a one time thing. She was surprised to see the door open and to find Frannie on the other side of the door. "You're Alexandrea Chambers aren't you," Frannie asked smiling. "Yes," Alex said smiling. "I was actually about to knock on the door. I was wondering if Rebecca was here," Alex said twisting her hair around her finger. She was nervous and that was not lie. "Sure," Frannie said. "Come on in," she lead Alex into the common room. The house looked different then it had the night before. "I'll go get Rebecca, why don't you have a seat."

Alex smiled as she sat down and watched as Frannie walked up the stairs. She looked around the room as if trying to find a missing clue to a puzzle. Without all the girls that filled it the night before you could see the architecture clearly. "Alex," Rebecca's voice came from behind her quickly jarring her from her daze. Alex quickly stood up and turn to face her. "Frannie said you wanted to see me," Rebecca said smiling. "Yes," Alex said nervously. "I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to get so upset at the Kappa Tau House."

"Oh don't worry about it," Rebecca began. "It's understandable. If I had dated a guy for five years and then he introduced me as his friend I would be upset too. Let's not worry about it."

"That's not the only thing I want to apologize for. I know you know that Cappie came to my dorm last night to apologize," Alex paused. Rebecca's eyes got wide. "Well, I know you probably went to the Kappa Tau house to check on him this morning and he wasn't there. That's my fault too. We had a movie marathon like we use to and we both fell asleep. Then this morning we went out for breakfast. I just didn't want you to be worried about anything."

"Well," Rebecca begins. "I do appreciate it. Thank you Alex."

**KAPPA TAU HOUSE**

Cappie sat out side on the back porch sipping his beer. Rusty walks outside and sits next to him. "Spiiter," Cappie says with a sigh. "Have a seat."

"What's wrong Cappie?"

"I've been thinking. What if Rebecca isn't the girl for me," Cappie says looking at him. "What do you mean, Cappie," Rusty ask looking confused. "I mean, I spent the entire night with my ex-girlfriend watching movies and catching up on life. And she made me realize that what we had was the best thing that ever happened to me, aside from Casey."

"What are you talking about, Cappie," Rusty says even more confused. Cappie looks at Rusty like he just came too. "What? Oh, nothing Spitter. I think I've had one too many beers. Here," Cappie says handing Rusty his beer. "Get rid of this for me."

Cappie quickly stands up and walks inside the Kappa Tau house. "Pledge," he says grabbing the young man with shaggy blond hair. "I want you to take this," Cappie continues as he grabs a pad and a pen and starts writing. "To Casey Cartwright. No one is to know it's from me. Then report back ASAP."

"Yes, Cappie," the pledge says taking the letter.

**DOPPLER'S **

Cappie sits in the corner with a drink in his hand. He smiles as he sees Casey walk through the door. "What is all the secrecy about Cap," Casey says sitting down next to him. "I need some advice. Aside from Alex, you've known me the longest, right?"

"Cappie, I'm confused."

"If you didn't love Evan, would you tell him?"

"Yes. But I don't see how that's relevant."

"Casey, I think I made a mistake..."

_**Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


End file.
